Never Too Late: A Lynn Loud Jr Short Story
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: (Takes place after Middle Men. Sorry, misread title) Facing your issues is one thing that most people dread. In the wake of the episode, Lynn starts to question her worth as a Loud. Looks like Lincoln needs to reassure her in the most unexpected way possible.


**Gennai Arakida-XIV Presents**

 **Never Too Late: A Lynn Loud Jr. Short Story**

 _ **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit story. You should know who owns this series by now, so don't whine if you didn't get the hint the first time!**_

 **Breaking the Cycle! A Loud Learns A Bittersweet Lesson!**

Lynn Loud, to say the least...was upset. She was not trying to show it in front of Lincoln and Clyde though. 'Come on, Lynn...you can get through this, be resolute, and stonewalled!' But the more she thought about the events that happened, the more she thought of her own experiences in school. How she got picked on, and had to toughen up. However it came at a price, and it showed in her family dynamic. Which is why she wanted to make sure her brother and his friend did not fall into the same traps she did.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Lincoln was the first to ask her the question she usually had no trouble answering, but not this day. Instead, she responded as such:

"Is it too late for me?"

Lincoln and Clyde were confused. Lynn said it in such a way that made them wonder how bad her school life was. "What makes you say that?" asked Clyde.

"I gotta level with you, guys...middle school can drag you down to it's lowest points. I learned this the hard way. I eventually learned to fight back, but it ended up hurting you in the process. I guess seeing you getting harassed like that got me into a bad memory. I think I made things worse for you, even when you didn't deserve it. All I wanted to teach you though is how to not make the same mistakes I did, but it didn't end so well...

"So, I'll ask again...is it too late for me to change?"

Lincoln was stunned at this revelation, as for one, Lynn was never usually that deep, let alone a Loud who thought in such dynamic terms. (Except maybe Leni, or Lucy and Lily...and such moments were few and far, at least for Leni and Lily.) However, he had his own crisis of faith even for being 11 years old.

He though about his answer, and then...

"Lynn, even on your worst days, you still find a way to win. I admit, sticking me in that suit was the worst point in my life, but at least you made up for it afterwards. And it didn't involve me running away, being subject to heinous torture by a mad scientist, or brainwashed to forget my family.

"So, yes there are times where I wanna clock you hard in the head, but there are more times that I wanna be there for you, even if there are those who say otherwise. Yeah you do dumb stuff, most of it to me, BUT...there are more times that you do good deeds on your own accord! And you don't need a charm to know that you have people who care about you. Cause I do care, no matter what the world says."

The storm clouds that were gathered that particular day, slowly parted revealing sunlight patches throughout the late afternoon sky, which eventually gave way to a clear sky. As if to signify that the dark mood had been lifted from Lynn Loud, the girl with the best brother. Clyde took pictures during the whole exchange with his phone, all the while smiling. 'This turned out to be a great day, after all!' he thought.

Soon, Vanzilla showed up with Lori at the helm, (sorry, driver's seat.) Lily in the back seat with Lucy, and Leni in shotgun position. When she saw Lincoln, Lynn and Clyde, in a Kodak Moment, she took a picture, and labeled it #OneShiningMoment.

"Let's go home guys, and...don't tell Lola that I went all Hallmark Card on you." said Lynn, and lightly punched both Lincoln and Clyde in their shoulder blades.

"Ow!" they both said in response.

"You're my favorite dorks, don't forget that, alright?" "Yeah, we know!"

 _ **AN: What with the Lynn Loud Jr. hate, I figured that I'd give her a moment. Honestly, I never hated her...yeah she was/is abrasive sometimes, but considering what school sometimes does to people like her, can you really blame her? I briefly touched upon an NSL moment but only briefly...and maybe I took a shot at certain stories that take things too far even for fanfiction, even though there are some good ones.**_

 _ **Well, gotta go back to Borderless Worlds: I feel like I finally caught up to editing chapter 7 by now.**_


End file.
